New Demon on the Block
by Chaos Theorum
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha was thrown into present day? Or more specificly, Jump City? Inuyashax? sorry if the summary is bad i will not update until i have 38 reviews. THATS NOT MANY PEOPLE!
1. Prologue:Trapped!

New Demon, New Titan  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or the Teen Titans; I'm just their biggest fan.......EVER!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue: Trapped  
  
A longhaired figure moved across the Jump City skyline like a phantom, leaping from rooftop to rooftop without a sound or leaving a trace of his passing or even his existence.  
He stopped suddenly, smelling the air. In the blink of an eye he spun around cut down two slade bots in one swing of his huge sword. He sheathed his sword and looked across the city.  
  
" Damn! Is been weeks and I still can't find Kagome or a way back to my own time"  
  
His gaze was drawn to a giant "T" in the middle of the city.  
  
"What the hell!!" He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh well seems like as good a place as any to start looking."   
  
RRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Inyasha sweat dropped!  
  
"Maybe I can get some food there to."  
  
With that he leapt off towards Titans Tower.  
  
So what do you think. R&R PLEASE I don't care if you flame me I just want some feedback. I'll do more when I get 7 reviews


	2. Bad First Impressions

New Demon on the Block By Dog Boy Big Fan 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Teen Titans.........yet Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.... Aaaaaand im spent = )

DBBF: Sorry about the title mix up in the first chapter, I accidentally registered the wrong title(lol) but the what you see above is the actual title anyway.........REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Side note: this story takes place after Terra is "resurrected" and also I want to take this opportunity to state that, unless I get 10 or more reviews saying I should, this fic will contain absolutely NO BBRAVEN!!!!!! I don't see how anyone would think that they would make a good couple (lol) peace and be good to each other = )

Chapter 1: Bad First Impressions

Inside Titans Tower: A punching bag swings from a lone chain in the Titans gym, skylight offering the only illumination. Suddenly, the room is flooded with light and a voice is heard.

"Alright Titans, lets get to work!!"

The punching bag continues to sway, until a green-gloved fist shot through it with the force of a 45.

"Crap!!" robin whispered, hoping no one had noticed.

"bad move bird boy' Cyborg said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "that's the third one this week, Ravens gonna be pissed when she hears about-

"When I hear about what?" raven asked, as usual appearing out of nowhere.

"Ummmmm......"

EEEEEEEH EEEEEEEH EEEEEH

"Oh wow an emergency better get going before you realize what I did to the punching bag."

The Titans proceeded to the emergency just in time to stop the censors from kicking me out of because of Raven and Robins "emotionally charged " argument.

Inuyasha emerged from his hiding spot, an eyebrow cocked "Did that green one just turn into a bird?!"

R&R please!!!!!!!

On the next episode: Inuyasha and the Titans clash and all hell breaks loose!!!! And Inuyasha's brain just plain breaks when Beast Boy shows him a mind-boggling wonder of the future.....A LIGHT SWITCH!!!! ALSO INUYASHA WITH A TRANQUALIZER UP HIS ASS!!!!!!!!


	3. Infiltration

New Demon, New Titan 

Well, I'm back! Sorry about the time gap, I had a huge writer's block, but now I'm over it. While I was going over my reviews and some other fics, I've decided on the pairings (and for the record, Cyborg is NOT GAY!!!! At least not in my stories: )

And the pairings are…(drum roll) InuRav, RobinStar, BBTerra, and CyborgOC

AAAAAAAAND ACTION!!

Inuyasha carefully opened the skylight to the Titan's Tower workout room. He dropped down to the floor, his feet hitting the tiles without a sound. He immediately shrank into the shadows. The Rec-room skylight wasn't the only way into the building; in fact, there were nearly a dozen different entry points. But he had chosen this one, mainly because he had wanted to get a closer look at the strange machines those kids had been using. He was quickly starting to regret his decision, the normally faint smell of perspiration was almost enough to make Inuyasha collapse, the smell magnified nearly 10 times by his sensitive nose. As he started to examine the free weights his thoughts turned to the strange people he had watched through the windows throughout the day.

"What the hell were they? I saw at least two of them flying, but neither of them had wings. And then there was the largest, what had they called him…. Cyborg? He seemed as if his entire body was made of met-" he stopped. His ears moved back and forth, trying to find the source of the sound. He turned. There was a bright light. Pain. Fear. Then, only darkness.

One by one the Titans returned from their second call that day, their bodies aching from their greatest battle to date. As they dropped onto the sofas, an odd silence swept over the titans. Cyborg was the first to break it; " I don't know 'bout the resta ya'll but I am officially offline! Every one a my weapons systems is trashed!" Beast Boy deicided to join in, " I hear ya man, I can barely change form, I mean, I'm practica-"

"What I don't get is how Slade managed to get control of those.. what the hell were they anyway? Robin said, cutting straight to the center of the teams real concern.

At this, a cold shiver ran down the length of Raven's spine.

Starfire interrupted, the conversation was getting to gloomy & dark for her to stand.

"Friends, let us not trouble ourselves with past conflicts. To lighten the burdens on your minds, will prepare a special Tamerainian dinner, a steaming hot plate of Glarenok!"

Star paused, waiting to see her comrade's gracious faces, but when she was met only with looks of horror, she timidly added " Or we could order pizza?"

"All right!"

"Sounds good"

" I think she finally realized that arsinic is a poison, not a seasoning, at least for us"

"First I must retrieve a precious personal item from the recreational facility"

As Starfire glided down the main hallway to the gym, a strange scent caught her attaintion,

"Something is burning, it could not be the Earth pizza, that could not have arrived so quickly. No this smells of…BLOOD!

Next time: Inuyasha meets the Titans!!!!


	4. Meeting of two Stars

New Demon on the Block

Chapter 4: Meeting of two Stars

DBBF: finally the meeting is here, Inuyasha and Raven, expect fluff in later chapters, oh and the person pairing w/ cyborg is Bumble-Bee.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAND ACTION!

"HEEEEELLP!"

Starfire's scream echoed throughout the tower. Instantly, the Titans were up and rushing to her side, their fatigue forgotten at the thought of their friend in danger. Robin got to her first and tried to calm her down; he was followed by Beast-Boy and Cyborg.

"Starfire, are you okay? What's wrong, why did you scream?" Robin quickly asked.

Starfire regained her composure, "I am sorry to have worried you friends, but I am not the one in danger…. He is." She pointed over to a dark figure under the skylight in the center of rec-room.

"Oh my god!"

"Dude!"

There, shadowed in the fading afternoon sun, was a silver haired young man, lying facedown in a puddle of blood. Robin went over to check if the teen was alive, hoping that he was. When he reached the body his hopes vanished, the kid had been gunned down by what looked like focused energy fire. At least five shots had cut right through his body. Even though he knew the young man was dead, he checked the pulse out of habit.

"What the-"

There was a pulse! It was faint, but still enough to shatter the laws of mortality. The kid was alive! If only slightly. But that was impossible, half his stomach and one of his lungs had been completely vaporized! Robin knew what he had to do.

"He's alive, but he won't be for long if we don't get him to the med bay right now! Cyborg, Beast Boy take him down there and do anything you can to help him. Starfire, we need to find Raven, maybe she can heal him."

Raven was almost at the rec-room when an ominous force washed over her, stopping her tracks. She had felt a life force like it once before, when she had faced and sealed the dragon, Malkior. But this power dwarfed even the dragon's might. The question was, how could a creature with a spirit that powerful even fit inside the tower. Raven's concentration was broken by Robin and Starfire almost running her over. Suddenly, Robin grabbed her by the arm and whisked her down the hall.

"Raven! We have a big problem, we need to get down to the med bay quick,' he rounded the corner into the Titans mini emergency room. " We found a kid in the gym, he must have been in a fire fight, because he was torn to pieces and…."

Suddenly Raven stopped. She looked at the bloodstained young man on the operating table. Her eyes widened. Robin followed her gaze. His jaw dropped. Starfire floated into the room, "Why have you stopped friends, are we not going to help the injured-"

Not only was the kid alive, but he was sitting up! And his wounds were nearly healed! He sat on the table, eyes closed, the wounds on his bare chest shedding barely a trickle of blood. Beast Boy was cowering in the corner, while Cyborg had his sonic cannon aimed right at the stranger's temple.

"-one" Star finished.

Raven stepped in front of them, hand raised, and using her powers to encase the teen in her spell.

" Stay where you are demon!"

All eyes immediately turned to her, their expressions doubtful except for Beast Boy, who was still cowering in the corner, his whole understanding of the laws of life and death shattered.

" Huh, someone's done their homework."

The young man flashed a threatening smile. He opened his eyes, a pair of golden orbs and instantly, Ravens spell evaporated. He raised his hand and tapped a clawed finger on his temple.

"Good to see you mages still use your heads' the demon gave a small laugh, "And don't bother wondering how I knew' his smile vanished "I could smell it" he growled, venom dripping from his words.

The youth pushed himself off the table. He slowly walked over to Raven, whose arms hung limply at her side in shock. Her eyes were even wider than before.

" It's funny, you're way too young to be a full mage,' the demon leaned close to her, and quietly whispered in her ear, " And far too beautiful."

End Chapter 4

So so so so so sorry for the wait I was having tons of trouble with the disks that had my stories on them, so I had to start all over.


	5. Enter The Seraphim

New Demon on the Block

Chapter 5: Enter the Seriphim

DBBF; ok first I am so so so so sorry for the massive gap between updates but I just started high school and I've been fighting off both homework and the biggest case of writers block in the history of history with huge novelty pencil!(not really but the visual kicks ass! WOHOO SLEEP DEPRIVATION! Anyway in this little romp through my imagination you will find both the introduction of my original character (that's write people, he's a demon hunter, booyakasha!) and the first (AWESOME) fight sequence in the story YAY. ( also The hunter's gun looks almost exactly like Vash the Stampede's gun only more revolver-ish and if anyone has read the Ragnorok manwah vol. 8, his sword and coat look exactly like Chaos' except his coat is black and the kanji is white, also, text in these- are thoughts )

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or the Teen Titans. The Seraphim Jackson Caimbren is mine

Inuyasha leapt across the rooftops, the faint smell of rain and demon blood filling his nostrils and the fear it carried with it filling his heart. This saves me the trouble of tracking the bastard down he thought to himself. It had been a long time since he had felt this, the fear that precedes a battle. No one, human or demon, had been a challenge to him ever since he had absorbed his father's power. But that Hunter, that **human,** had been a match for him, **more** than a match. But that didn't matter, he wanted revenge. He knew it wouldn't bring **_her_** back, but he wanted it all the same. "There'll be blood tonight"

BANG

Inuyasha sprinted towards the gun shot as fast as his feet could take him.

A shadowy figure silently stood watching the view-screen in front of him, his expression hidden behind his mask. The loud clanking of the clockwork gears could not hide the anticipation in Slade's voice. "My my my, such a powerful little demon hunter,' he paused and pressed a button on the console, switching to Inuyasha. "And I see Inuyasha has safely made it safely in to my little game,' he sighed "such a pity."He won't even know who I am He smiled sadistically as Inuyasha drew closer to the Hunter, "It begins."

A thin trail of smoke rose from the muzzle of the Hunter's magnum as the echo of its roar faded. The demon slumped down in front of him, dead. At least it should be he thought, if the three inch wide hole in its chest was any indication. But then again, demons had a very bad habit of not staying dead. He walked out of the alley, replacing the spent bullet. These small time demons weren't why he came to Jump City, he was after much bigger fish. Naraku.. he spat the name as if it were poison. The amalgam demon had been the stuff of legends for centuries among demon hunter circles, ever since he disappeared sometime in the 1400's. Until about 200 years ago. He stopped; a gust of wind carrying a powerful demonic aura rustled his shoulder length black hair. "What the hell is that!" he whispered. He quickly drew his ancestral Hunter's blade. This demon's power was enormous; he felt his blood begin to stir. He lived for this feeling, the rush of adrenaline that always went hand in hand with battling the children of hell. "_The things that go bump in the night"_ he smiled recalling his father's child-like fascination with demons. The smile dropped from his face, But Dad isn't here anymore.His footsteps echoed as he made his way down the main street, expertly twirling his sword in his hand. He stopped and brought the weapon up to rest on his shoulder. It was quiet; he half expected a tumble weed to roll across the street.

RRRRAAAAAAAGGHH!

He was here.

Raven stood at the window, trying to make sense of what had happened. I have to find him, he shouldn't be here, Robin's voice brought her back to reality.

"All right, everyone spread out and find that kid, but don't confront him alone, from what Raven said, none of us would stand a chance by ourselves"

We wouldn't stand a chance together either she thought, the cool night air chilling her exposed legs as she flew through the night. She thought back to the stories her mother had told her of Inuyasha, she sighed; she had fallen in love with those stories. But her romantic dreams were long gone, the **real **Inuyasha, was nothing like she had dreamed of. She spun as a whole city block burst into flames on the other side of the city. "Found you" she whispered.

"Fuck" Inuyasha hissed through his teeth. He had had a perfect shot with his Wind Scar, but he knew he had missed, somehow he thought. As though reading his mind the hunter spoke, "The whole battle-cry thing probably wasn't too good for a surprise attack." He smirked. Inuyasha remembered that smirk. Yes this was the same hunter. And he would die be Inuyasha's blade by the nights end. Author's note: if u have "Get on Top" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, start playing it now dust blew in the breeze as Inuyasha stepped forward ever so slightly, but it was enough. The Hunter saw it and reacted in a blink. As Inuyasha rushed forward, Tetsuseiga at the ready, he swung with all the strength he could summon; his adversary raised his blade and deflected it with inches to spare. But the sheer strength behind the blow caught the Hunter by surprise, and he stumbled, his blade batted to the side. As Inuyasha brought down Tetsuseiga the Hunter caught him in the stomach with his feet. The exchanged blows for what seemed an eternity, neither giving ground until they found them selves in a dead-lock. At last Inuyasha saw an opening, and lashed out at his opponent's side with his claws. But the Hunter was ready. Grabbing his revolver, he raised it level to the youkai's outstretched hand and squeezed the trigger. Bum bum bum; Right On! 

RRRRAAAAAAGGGHH!

**END**

**DBBF**:so yeah im already at work on the next chap but until I get 7 more reviews it wont go up.until next time BRING ME SOME SOUP!PLZ: )


	6. Roses And Cherry Blossoms

New Demon on the Block

Chapter 6: Roses and Cherry Blossoms

DBBF: And we're rollin right into the next one.And for those of you who say that Inu is out of character, he is. He's not as arrogant and there is a reason for it. Any way, Enjoy

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha screamed as the bullet ripped through the flesh and bone of his hand. The pain was unbearable. But he had been through far worse pain.

……kagome…... NO!

He caught himself as he fell back and brushed off the pain as he clenched his mangled hand, coating his claws with his own blood. "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

There was no time to react; the attack struck the Hunter point blank. Blood spurted freely from the gaping wound; as his eyes began to fog, he blindly squeezed off 2 shots, each driving into Inuyasha's chest. The force of the impacts hurled the bloody warriors from each other. Silence filled the twisted battlefield as a pale girl streaked down into aftermath.

Raven glided down towards Inuyasha's still form. She could barely believe all the carnage surrounding her. She ran to Inuyasha's side kneeling to examine the extent of his wounds. It was bad…very bad. But he would probably make it. He turned his head towards her. "He's gone isn't he". He saw the confused look on her face. "His body, its gone isn't it", he struggled with the words. She looked on at where the other boy had fallen. He was gone. She looked back at him, "Where did he go"? He chuckled, then winced at the pain. "Damn"

The Hunter stumbled into a cave as blood continued to flow from the gash in his side,

"God Damn that guy was good…and he's probably still alive." He slumped against the cavern wall and took off his long coat, tearing off a strip of cloth to wrap around his wound and staunch the blood flow. Then he reached into one of the many pockets inside his jacket and pulled out a large piece of carefully wrapped bread. "Thank God for ambrosia." He muttered himself. As the sacred grain revived him, he drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened by the glow of the pendant stringed onto the pommel of his sword. "What the hell?" Suddenly the blade spun on the ground, stopping with the amulet pointing deeper into the cave, he grabbed the hilt and the leather cord securing the pendant to the blade grew tighter. It was as if it was being pulled, and without warning the cord snapped, and the pendant shot off, growing brighter as it did to light the path. Leaping to his feet, he grabbed his sword as he sprinted off in pursuit of the glow. He found it floating in front of the statue of a beautiful girl, her hands outstretched

As though to expel some unknown evil. The hunter marveled at the incredible detail of her strange armor. It looks like it was shredded to pieces… he thought. As he stepped towards the magnificent statue, he could see an engraving, "Here lies Te-"Suddenly his pendant let out a flash of light that blinded him. When his vision cleared, he saw the statue had vanished leaving the girl it depicted in its place, naked, transformed from stone to flesh. She fell into his arms, her golden blond hair shining in the glow of his amulet. He wrapped her in his coat and turned to retrieve his medallion, but once again the engraving caught his eye. The light had burned away the dirt covering the name. "Here lies Terra, a Teen Titan, a true friend." At the sound of the name the girl stirred. She squinted her eyes, looking up at him. "Who are you?" The Hunter smiled, this girl was breathtaking, "I'm a Seraphim, and you look like you could use some clothes." Terra closed her eyes and drifted back to unconsciousness.

3 months later

"Starfire, are you sure about this club?" Terra squeaked as the T-car pulled into the parking lot of the sparkling new Club Dante. Raven startled her by suddenly entering the conversation, "Relax Terra, its going to be…..fun." Starfire peeked over her head rest, "Yes! Tonight will be most enjoyable, and perhaps we will see friend Raven's boyfriend…" CRACK. The T-cars radio exploded. A deep blush lit up Ravens face.

"….ooookayyyy, so Bumblebee, whose playin at the club?"

Bumblebee looked at Terra in the rear view mirror, "I think it's an underground band, their called...' she looked down at the flyer in her hand, 'Fallen Angel Symphony, huh, weird name." Pulling herself out of the car, Raven searched the rooftops for any sign of Inuyasha. "I wonder where he went after the battle…"she started at Bumblebee's voice, "Hurry up Rae! You don't wanna miss the band do you?" Raven turned and raced into the club.

DBBF: Next time on NDNT (yay acronyms!) A kick ass concert turns into the show from hell, find out more next time. ROCK ON MY MINIONS! \/ \/


	7. The Girl At The Rock Show

All right, first of all, I'd like to take the opportunity to apologize for my plot mix-ups. I mostly just right whatever flows, regardless of what I say in the author's notes in the previous chapter. So I'd like to say that Terra has just recently been resurrected, and im sorry if the comedy is a bit lacking. This story started out as just something to do, but ive really gotten into it, I plan on providing accurate predictions for the next chapter. On a lighter note, the song is from Fall Out Boy's new album, "From Under the Cork Tree". And now I present….

New Demon on the Block: Chapter 7: The Girl At the Rock Show

The club was humid from the body heat of the hundreds of people jammed into the inside. Raven's hair was already starting to stick to her neck. She had lost the others in the crowd when they had first come in. the crowd let out a deafening cheer. The band was making their way to the stage, while dozens of girls attempted to tear off bits of their clothes. They all looked pretty much alike; gorgeous, toned, skater punk boys about 18 or 19. But the one who really stood out was the front man. With his long black hair and tight Ramones T-shirt shifting as he unstrapped his guitar, he was by far the most attractive. But something about him tugged at her memory, she had seen him before. The mob went silent as a throbbing guitar cord pumped through the club.

Now would be a good time to put on "Track 10" off "From Under the Cork Tree"

"_I found the cure to growing older; and you're the only place that fee-ls like home; just so you know, you'll never know; and some secrets weren't meant to be told; but I found the cure to growing older'_

The entire club shook as the rest of the band joined in, rocking every single person inside it.

"_Im the first kid, to write of hearts lives and friends and I am sorry my conscience; called in sick again; and I've got arrogance down; to a science; oh, and im the first kid; to write of hearts lives and friends now…'_

Everyone was pumping to the music, moshing and dancing, entranced by the band's incredible sound. Raven was no exception, until a familiar voice brought her back to reality. "You know, I think I like the leotard better." Raven's heart skipped a beat, as she turned to look into the amber eyes that had haunted her every dream. "You…."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Terra was in the mosh of her life as she smashed into the rocking patrons mashing against each other. She had a smile on that almost looked too big for her face. This was the most fun she'd had in a long time. She looked up the lead singer, who smiled at her as he jumped back into the song.

" _Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lip; im sending you're your broken heart and empty bottles you've sipped; back to your family cause I know, you will be missed; so you can find a safe place, place where they, they call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone; but, for what we've become; we just feel, more alone; always weigh what I've got against what I left; so progress report, I am missin' you to death….'_

Inuyasha had definitely changed. He'd had to, to fit in with this strange new crowd. He had cut his hair so that it was no longer hanging below his waist. It now hung in a shag that just barely came below his eyes. A loose layered skater shirt clung to his shoulders; and black Zumiez's skater jeans hugged his legs. His voice brought her back to the present.

"You just wanna stand there or do you wanna get out of here?" He smiled and held out his hand. It was a good smile, not arrogant like before.

"…..sure" she took his hand, and then she heard the screams

The Demonic Index (Demon Hunter Guide Book) defines bull demons as one of the most physically powerful beings in Hell's hierarchy. They are also among the stupidest demons in existence. The average adult bull demon stands at about 13-16 feet tall and is capable of carrying two semi-trucks in each hand. This monstrous strength and a rhinoceros-like hide make them extremely difficult to kill. When one finds its way onto the human plane, it is capable of carving massive paths of destruction in their primal search for blood and food. The bull demon wreaking havoc on Club Dante was no different. Its eyes shined with anticipation as reached into the screaming crowd of club goers for its first meal of the night. The young woman never stood a chance, as the demon's hand closed around her chest…


End file.
